


So I Think You Just Sucked My Dick...

by chromyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, Community: hqkinkmeme, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya doesn't make the connection between his love for Gari-Gari Kun pops and an oral fixation until Tsukishima makes a flippant, crass comment one day when they're all in Coach Ukai's family's shop. </p>
<p>de-anon from hqkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Think You Just Sucked My Dick...

**Author's Note:**

> yet another kink meme de-anon! this time the prompt was: "Asahi is very shy but also very sexually frustrated. Noya is trying to convince himself that he's straight but he can't stop thinking about giving a blowjob. 
> 
> Basically I just want Noya blowing Asahi through a glory hole. In a trashy bar or wherever is not important to me. Neither one knows who the other is during, if they find out after can be up to you."

Nishinoya doesn't make the connection between his love for Gari-Gari Kun pops and an oral fixation until Tsukishima makes a flippant, crass comment one day when they're all in Coach Ukai's family's shop. At the time all Noya does is flip him off, and finish eating his popsicle so lewdly that Ukai brandishes a broom at the whole group of them for scaring away customers, and Tanaka laughs about it all the way to the train station. 

But even though Tsukishima is a piece of shit with no filter and a dirty mind, his words stick with Nishinoya: oral fixation. When he finally gets enough free time that week between school, practice, and homework to masturbate, he finds himself seeking out videos of makeouts, of titsucking, of biting, and finally of blowjobs. At first he reminds himself he's not watching the guys' cocks so much as the girls' lips, but in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind Noya knows he's not imagining getting sucked off: he's imagining being the one to do the sucking. 

It's a few weeks before he takes the next step, and clicks onto the gay porn sister site of the one he typically frequents. It's easier to put himself in the shoes of these actors, their grunts are deeper, their hands are meaner, and if at all possible, their mouths seem even hungier than the girls' did. But maybe he's just projecting. Noya buys Gari-Gari Kuns on a daily basis now, and eats them more thoroughly than he ever did before; Tanaka once comments about how he's letting it melt all over his hands, what a waste, are his teeth feeling okay, but in truth Noya's letting the juices dribble down his chin because he's imagining them as something else. It starts becoming a little disappointing when he gets down to a hard stick, and not a blown load, and Noya can't handle the impatient itch that comes with that. 

But Noya's not about to ask any of the guys he knows if they'd let him get on his knees and blow them, and he can't get into a gay bar until he's 20. For four years he has to make the best of what he's got: popsicles, bananas, pickles... even hot dogs, though he actually kind of hates them. Eating those foods starts to have nothing to do with sustinence and everything to do with pleasure. When he gets to the point where he winces when his mom is cutting up carrots to put in salads, when he's getting boners from the Gari-Gari Kun jingle, Noya tries to quit. When a pen explodes on him in Japanese class and he realizes he was biting on the end of it, he gives up entirely. 

It's his twentieth birthday, the night he finally gets to _do something_ about his kink. He tells his friends that birthdays are a family thing for the Nishinoyas, and then tells his family he's got plans with his friends. The plan isn't foolproof, but Noya is so wrecked he doesn't care. He styles his hair with shaky fingers and a little too much gel because he's so distracted, and slides an older pair of his kneepads on under his most wrinkled pair of jeans. 

The bar is dark, and smells too much like booze and sweat and heavy, musky cologne. The smell reminds him vaguely of the last night at a training camp, after the coaches have gone off to bed and some Tokyo players had pulled out bottles of sake. Noya remembers how he'd get hard whenever he watched a guy take a swig from the bottle, and somehow it makes him a little more at ease. Finally, finally, he was going to get a taste. 

He's done enough research to know that Sendai doesn't have too many gay bars, and this is the only one with glory holes. Forums have told him it's usually packed, but unsurprisingly, it seems like the crowd waiting for the getting blown end is longer than for the blowing end. Noya orders himself a small beer, and hates the sort of knowing look the bartender gives him even before he opens his mouth. The man checks his ID for way longer than necessary. 

“Lightweight, eh?” He scoffs with a chuckle, clearly eyeing Noya's 161 centimeters. Noya clicks his tongue and downs the whole glass like a shot, pays for it, and stalks off. He doesn't want to be drunk for this, just buzzed enough to heighten all of the sensations. 

Noya already has the beginnings of a boner when he's finally shoved down to his knees in front of a glory hole by the guy who he assumes is some kind of bouncer, there to make sure the face fucking doesn't get too out of hand. Anticipation is killing him, because he can _clearly_ see the crotch of some trousers just on the other side of the wall, but the guy seems hesitant to undo his pants. 

_'Ugh, fuck you, this isn't the time for cold feet!'_ Nishinoya wants to shout at him. _'I'll take good care of you!'_

When the stranger finally unzips his pants, Noya can feel drool slide down his chin. He wipes it away with a whine and leans off his haunches. Through the hole he can see a man's thick, brown fingers belonging to big, sturdy-looking hands working his cock out of the slit of his boxers. Maybe it's just his imagination, but the air starts to smell less dizzying and more tantalizing. 

Unable to help himself, Noya slides his fingers through the hole to brush the head of the other guy's dick. He can hear the deep shudder this elicits and he loves it, loves the way he can feel the blood pounding in the guy's cock. He thinks that for as much as he loves girls, nothing will ever compare to a dick in his hands, except maybe a dick in his mouth. It's time to find out.

The stranger's cock is still mostly flaccid at this point, but it's pretty big, even so: uncut, and thicker than all of Noya's fingers together, probably. He thinks that when it's hard it'll be the biggest thing he's ever put in his mouth. The realization makes him whine, and he feels his own erection start to strain against his pants. Unable to resist any longer, Noya presses his chin to the thin layer of sheet-rock that separates him and the guy he's about to blow, and closes his lips around the head of his cock. 

The man whines and bucks his hips immediately, but then seems to pull back a little. The hole isn't big enough for Noya's hands and mouth to be there at the same time, so he clamps his lips as tight as he can around the swelling cockhead, determined to keep him there but also not to use his teeth. When the stranger stills again, Noya sighs in relief, eases up a little. He brushes his fingers along the underside of the dick, and starts to pepper it with little kisses, lave it with his tongue. It's surprisingly instinctual to Noya, who'd wondered if he wasn't going to freeze up in front of the real thing. 

It tastes nothing like a Gari-Gari Kun. It barely has a taste at all, except for the saltiness of sweat, maybe a little bitterness because of how thick the precome is. And there is starting to be precome, the dick in Noya's fingers and tongue is swelling so rapidly. Noya pulls away just to look at it; it's even more beautiful now that the head is flushing red. He notices that, while the guy has coarse, dark pubic hair, it's been cropped short, and it makes him smile a little; whoever this guy is, he isn't a total douche. Or he has some sense of hygiene, at least.

Actually, Noya notes as he goes back to suckling from the tip of the cock, flicking his tongue over the slit, this is what he imagines heat would taste like, if it could be put in palpable form. It's not the best taste in the world, but the sensation, the weight of skin and blood and sinew against the inside of his cheek, it's so fucking addictive that the taste is all but irrelevant. He wants to be here forever, on this dirty bar floor, with this guy's dick in his mouth.

At first it's just Noya moving his head, bobbing up and down, barely letting the tip of the guy's swollen cock touch the back of his throat before pulling away again to do it over, but suddenly something on the other side of the wall changes, and with a deep grunt the stranger starts thrusting. He's fucking Noya's mouth and it feels so good, so full. It makes him a little dizzy, and it's all he can do to keep some modicum of control. He knows that his teeth sort of graze the length of the cock as it pushes in, but the stranger doesn't seem to mind. He's moaning loudly now, and the sound and sensation drive Noya so insane he has to grab his own straining cock and start kneading it through his jeans. 

He sees stars behind his eyes when the stranger starts pushing too far, choking him on it, but the feeling of fullness in his mouth his so right that he groans even as he's kind-of gagging. A fist is banging on the wall, though it takes Noya a moment to realize that it's happening; it doesn't set in until the cock is being pulled out of his mouth.

“No you fucking don't,” he croaks, chasing it with his fingertips and tongue. He puts his hand on the end of the shaft, as low as he can reach, and starts tonguing the slit like an eager puppy, lapping up all the precome that's dripping out. The stranger's hand is still hitting the wall, but it's a dull smack now instead of a heavy knock. When he decides he's had enough of waiting, Noya closes his mouth around as much of the cock as he can comfortably take in a single swallow, leaving room in the back of his throat, and sucks so hard the walls of his mouth close in around the guy's dick in a way that he can feel every throbbing vein pulse through his cheeks.

The stranger comes with a deep, satisfied groan, and the weight of his come spraying Noya's throat along with the sound that all but shakes the wall make Noya come, too. He's crying as he does so, the tears and snot spilling down his face, because it's the best orgasm he's ever had. The guy tries to pull out but Noya won't let him, and he just keeps kissing the beautiful, perfect dick he's got in his hands as it softens under his touch. 

The bouncer guy puts his hands on Noya's shoulders none too gently, and it sort of breaks the illusion down; it's over now. Noya blinks back into the present in time to see that beautiful cock get zipped back into the black trousers they came from, and he looks down a little in shame at the huge wet spot at his own crotch. 

“Bathroom's down the hall,” the bouncer says a bit gruffly. “Can't do much about the stain now, but at least you can not smell so much like sex.”

Noya nods and gets to his feet. His knees are stiff but they aren't sore, thanks to the kneepads. His muscles all kind of feel like they're made of jello, though, so getting to the bathroom is a little more complicated than it should be. It's kind of frustrating, because as an athlete he's used to his body doing what he wants it to do, but it's also kind of hot, how much it wrecked him to blow a dude.

In the mirror, he sees his reflection and can't help but grin; even in the poorly-lit bathroom, it's plain to see that his lips are swollen and red, maybe even a little bruised. They're sore even without being touched and Noya loves the sensation. He wipes himself down, rinses the snot and drool off his face, and decides he has time for another celebratory drink before he has to go. 

–

Azumane Asahi tries not to make it a habit, but nonetheless he finds himself at Sendai's largest gay bar once every few months. It started as a way to relieve some frustration; in highschool he'd had to deal with the shy but charged glances Suga and Daichi kept passing back and forth, but that was nothing compared to the suitemate he'd ended up with at university, who was having sex in the room adjacent to Asahi's on a nightly basis. 

Glory holes are far from glamorous; they're essentially the exact opposite of the soft touches and loving intimacy he'd dreamt of in high school. But maybe he has high standards, or probably he just sucks at communicating his feelings to the guys who _might_ be able to give him that, because that dream still seems far-off at the age of 20. So he goes to the club instead, and lets an anonymous guy suck him off whenever masturbation just isn't enough to scratch that distracting, frustrating itch. 

The guy who'd done him in tonight was different from the last one; he wasn't methodical or patient at all. In fact, it was sloppy to say the least, and at times it bordered on painful when the guy used his teeth, times that were frequent enough that Asahi could tell he had a pretty sizeable gap between his two front teeth. But Asahi couldn't deny it felt like his cock was being worshipped, and that in the end it was the hardest he'd ever come in his life. The guy had even let him finish in his mouth, pretty much insisted on it, which was a dizzying prospect on it's own.

When it's over he goes to the bar for a drink, because his mind is racing so quickly trying to relive every detail that he needs something to help shut it off. He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the stool beside his become occupied, until he's elbowed in the arm.

“Whoops, sorry,” the guy says, waving a tankard of beer in his hand absently. “Didn't mean to-- Asahi-san?!” 

Asahi is identified before he even looks in the guy's face, and it makes him too scared to look. Whoever this person is, they _know him_. And they found him at a gay bar, of all places. The only people he's out to are Daichi and Suga, and since he knows it's not either of them by the voice and honorific, he can already sense the awkward conversation that's coming. 

No matter who he had been expecting to see on the stool beside his, nothing could have braced him for the reality of it being Nishinoya, his hair shorter and tamer, and his lips swollen and nearly bruised. 

When he recovers from the shock, all Asahi can do was nod sheepishly. 

“Nishinoya,” he replies shakily. “It's... It's good to see you again.”

“Boy is it ever,” Noya agrees, flashing Asahi a 100 watt grin. And that's when Asahi is reminded of the adorable gap-toothed smile that first stole his heart when he was 16. 

Gapped teeth. Swollen lips. Coming upon a terrible epiphany, Asahi looks down, and sees the wear in the knee of Nishinoya's jeans. He looks back up into that trusting, smiling face, and promptly downs the rest of his drink.

It is going to be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I could always use more friends to scream about volleyball babies with, so hmu on tumblr @zahhaked


End file.
